Friends
by Michellemine
Summary: Two friends. Late at night. Can they handle the sexual tension? this author thinks not.


Title: Friends?  
  
Author: Michelle (smallobeed@hotmail.com)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own them, I keep them hidden in my closet and they act out episodes whenever I like.  
  
Spoilers: No  
  
Pairing: Chloe/Clark  
  
Archive: No need to ask, just send me the link.  
  
Genre: Romance/Humour  
  
Author's notes: Just reposting under new profile, no need to review. (Unless you haven't read this yet, then review away!)  
  
The computer screen glowed white onto her face, giving it a ghostly appearance. Her fingers began stiffening, so she flexed them in a cat-like manner. She took two more lemon and Guarana 24-7 mints and sucked greedily until they were nothing but flavour on he tongue. She rolled her head around her neck, and began typing again. Chloe had been typing since 7pm, she quickly checked the time on the corner of the screen and almost cried. It was 2 am She was so used to silence that she cried out in shock as the door swung open.  
  
"Clark!" she exclaimed hoarsely, her voice raw  
  
"Christ Chloe, do you know what time it is?" he asked, striding over to her  
  
"Yeah, this has to be done by tomorrow and I still have two pages to fill up" she sighed, trying in vain to work the stubborn knots out of neck.  
  
"Maybe you should take a break" he suggested Chloe almost slapped him, but restrained herself "Clark, I don't think your understanding the true importance of the situation " Her head lolled back, trying desperately to bring relaxation to her tired muscles.  
  
"Yeah, but you look like shit" Clark pointed out She shrugged, yawning "Yeah well, what are you gonna do?"  
  
"I am not going to do anything, you are going to get off that computer now"  
  
"Maybe I should give it a rest, ask for an extension" Chloe yawned again, stretching her arms up towards the ceiling, this action caused her shirt to rise just enough to show a small area of her soft, fair skin. Clark stared for awhile but snapped out of it and strode over to her. She began to get up, but he pushed her down by her shoulders, she looked at him confusedly  
  
"C'mon, I'll give you one the Kent's 'famous massages', ease some of that tension" She raised her brow apprehensively "Oh? How come I haven't heard of the 'Kent's famous massages' before?"  
  
"Let me tell you" he said professionally, trying to avoid the question "You haven't experienced a massage until you've experienced MY massages"  
  
"Oh really? Well I...ah" she half gasped as his thumbs rubbed gently over her collarbone before deepening into her neck. She relaxed and leaned back as his hands expertly ran over her skin, delving into the wound up knots which had developed in her muscles. He rubbed for what seemed like hours, his fingers moistened as they slipped into every nook and cranny of her neck and shoulders, he squeezed and rubbed in all the right places, eliciting small moans of praise and encouragement from Chloe's lips. Clark actually had no idea how to deliver a massage, let alone one that caused his best friend to make soft and sexy noises. He felt her melt under his touch, she was definitely relaxed now so he could probably stop now. So why wasn't he? He kept flinching every time his hands ran over her bra strap, wondering if he could pull them over her shoulders without her noticing. 'Stop it' he thought as his fingers grazed her lacy bra strap 'stop having unwholesome thoughts about your wholesome friend!' If only new what she was thinking! She felt a new kind of ache now, she ached for his hands to slip a little lower. She suppressed a gasp every time his finger tips brushed the top of her breasts through her pale blue singlet. She bit her lip, wishing he could just...maybe move his hands further down...  
  
Clark prayed for a second, then allowed his hands to linger over her breasts, she let out breathy noise, and Clark, feeling encouraged, slid his large hands down under the material of her shirt and paused when his fingers touched the tickling roughness of her lace bra. She made a choking noise, and Clark, never expected he would do anything this bold, cupped her fully in his hands, and began tentatively stroking her, she made a small noise of protest at his shyness, so he began deepening his touches, his thumbs encircled her hardening nipples, Chloe cried out and arched into him, throwing her head back. Clark leaned over to press his lips against her beautifully slender neck, he ran his tongue lazily over her sweet skin. Her arm flew up around his neck, encouraging him, he sucked harder and nipped her gently with his teeth, causing her to shiver in delight. Chloe's skin tingled as his lips moved higher, his mouth was hot and moist and she quivered in anticipation. Getting impatient when he reached her jawline, she twisted her head slightly and their lips met. Clark paused in shock before returning the kiss eagerly, slipping his tongue between her lips. She moaned lightly, and Clark increased pressure, crushing Chloe's lips beneath his own. Chloe felt pleasure coursing through her body, overtaking here senses, she delicately brushed her nails over his back through his shirt. His exploring hands slowly moved beneath the material and encircled her quivering flesh, She sighed into his mouth and he pulled the chair closer to aching groin. He located the hardened nipples and rolled them between his thumb and forefinger, she cried out and he continued to fondle her now swelling breasts. She felt spirals of ecstasy shoot from her chest to the rest of her heated skin, his hands were causing a pleasure she had never known. Realising she might need a breath, he broke away, but she used this opportunity to pull him on top of her. This disturbance caused them to break all contact, but Clark was fast, and he claimed her mouth again, pushing her against the back of the chair.  
  
"We really shouldn't" he gasped as her slender fingers expertly undid his shirt buttons.  
  
"Shouldn't what?" she breathed, slipping her hands into his shirt and letting her nails graze his chest.  
  
"Shouldn't...stop" he gritted his teeth as Chloe leaned forward quickly and seized his pink male nipple between her lips, and nibbled gently.  
  
"God Chlo" he murmured, entwining his fingers in her soft blonde hair. Grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to face him, her eyes were dark with desire, she was so heart meltingly gentle yet so innocently sexy that he just lashed out, not caring if he was bruising those beautiful pouty lips. He used such force that the chair wheeled backwards and slammed against the wall, she whimpered, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, urging him to deepen the kiss. Her knees went up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and raised her pelvis against his. He ground into her, desperate to release himself from the denim confines of his jeans. Chloe's nails dug into him as his thickening penis rubbed against the crotch of her panties, she could fell the material moistening and her breathing became tortured gasps. Clark was dangerously aroused, he forgot to hide his superhuman powers and tore her tank top down the front, he ignored her noises of protest and buried his head in the sweet valley of her breasts, she moaned as his tongue glided over the skin there, she laced her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. She had always wanted to touch his hair like this, to feel it's softness beneath her fingertips, but she never dared, until now. Clark relished the feel of her skin under his searching lips, it was so fair and flowery and so unlike his own, this was the first time Clark really felt the female body, Chloe's was so delightfully feminine that just looking at her, calling out HIS name, begging for him to touch her, caused all thoughts of what's-her-name to go flying out the window. Before Chloe could collect her thoughts, Clark's hand was lazily rubbing the inside of her thigh, sending her to dizzying new heights, she could feel blood pounding in her ears as his hand climbed higher she broke away and nibbled on his ear lobe  
  
"Do it, Clark, I want to feel you inside me" she whispered, sending him over the edge. He pushed her panties aside and rubbed the opening in a slow, circular motion, surprised to find she was dripping wet.  
  
"Oh god Chlo" he muttered over her harsh breathing "Your so fucking wet"  
  
"Clark, just shut the fuck up and do it" she gasped impatiently into his neck, he smiled superiorly, and continued the blissful torture.  
  
"Do you really want me to?" he said gently, his tongue flicking over the shell of her ear  
  
"God, yesssssss" she hissed, clawing his back  
  
"What's the mag-" he didn't finish because as quick as lightening, Chloe grabbed his wrist and forced his fingers inside her, and she cried out as pain quickly turned into immense pleasure. Clark was momentarily stunned before he came back to his senses and began to stroke her, she bucked up against him and harshly pressed her lips against his and forced his mouth open with her tongue. Chloe parted her thighs and moved, if possible, even closer so he could put his fingers deeper inside her. She screamed out as his third finger brushed over her clit, and Clark, pretending that it was his plan all along, repeated the action and was rewarded with another scream of ecstasy. Clark began to feel light-headed as he began moving his fingers more rapidly, causing Chloe to meet him halfway even faster and her cries became more frequent. He slid a third finger in and he knew something changed, the walls of her vagina tightened around him and she screamed louder than before. A sticky substance covered his hand, he wiped it carelessly on the carpet. Just as he was pulling away, Chloe grabbed his groin and squeezed roughly yet gently at the same time, and he shuddered and sighed at the sweet release then relaxed and collapsed on top of Chloe's sweat-glazed body.  
  
"Clark" she said throatily  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Your too heavy, get off me" he chuckled dryly and stood up, Chloe sprawled out topless in that short skirt with her thighs spread wide...it was enough to drive him crazy all over again. But for Chloe's sake, he resisted.  
  
"Need a hand?" he asked, holding out his. She nodded and grabbed it, pulling herself up in front of him, they shared an awkward silence before bursting out laughing.  
  
"Had fun?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders  
  
"See Chlo, that's why you're my best friend, I could never do anything like this with Pete" Chloe giggled "What about Lana?"  
  
"Lana who?" he asked, his brow furrowing in mock confusion. Chloe laughed, glowing with happiness and he gave her a sidelong glance  
  
"Want to do it again?" he asked seriously, she swatted his arm and his face broke out into a grin  
  
"You idiot, c'mon lets go" she said, removing her torn tank top and slipping her jacket over her shoulders.  
  
The end 


End file.
